You Forgive and You love
by xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been together for a while, but when someone unexpected comes, things are in reverse. Mikan is lost and doesn't know what to do, while Natsume tries his best to get Mikan back...


**Disclaimer: Kon'nichiwa min'na-san! I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characeters that will be here in this story, It all Belongs to the Great Higuchi Tachibana-sama.. Only the Idea belongs to Me ^_^ hehe! **

**~ Please Enjoy Reading! **

**A/N: Natsume is a god here that descends from the sky and decides to live in human world and Mikan is just an ordinary mortal or human in other words.. these two are so close to each other and it's been a long time since they met so they're pretty close in this story. **

**~And also Natsume is a bit OOC here ^_^ this is my Bday gift to Natsume and to myself too ^_^ Happy Bday to the both of us ****お誕生日おめでとうございます。**

**Summary:**

Natsume and Mikan have been together for a while, but when someone unexpected comes, things are in reverse. Mikan is lost and doesn't know what to do, while Natsume tries his best to get Mikan back... ...if that makes any sense...Natsume Hyuuga too…

* * *

_**" You forgive and you love"**_

It's been quite a while now since Mikan met Natsume. She knew that he was a God and accepted it. They've had their moments together and have been getting closer more and more. They did everything together and had so much fun. It's no surprise to say that they practically loved each other. But all of this changed once a certain person arrived at the mansion. This Person's name was Luna.. Luna Koizumi.

After she came, Natsume began to act more distant towards Mikan, spending most of his time with Luna. Mikan's everyday smile soon turned into a frown. She couldn't understand why Natsume just suddenly acted like this and soon though that he forgot about her and rejected her. Mikan spent days just sitting on the couch in Natsume's office, doing nothing but drinking tea and eating cake.

It was December, and Mikan was sitting on Natsume's couch, looking bored and partially sad. "Why is it that, I sit here and do nothing all day? Why do I just accept the present-day and leave things the way they are?" Mikan said sighing. "I'm like an empty doll, gathering dust and waiting for something big to happen."

As she said this, she heard Natsume and Luna talking outside the room, laughing too. All Mikan did was just stare at the door with dead eyes and a frown and thought, "Am I useless to him? Do I need to do something to get his attention or do I keep living in this misery? I thought we had something special between us. We still do... don't we?"

The next day, as Mikan arrived at Natsume's, there was a big commotion. "What?! Luna's gone and no one knows where she went? What happened, where is she?" Natsume said desperately. Mikan walked in and said, "Hi Natsu-" Natsume ignored and waked pass her, bumping her slightly without even noticing, too worried about Luna. Mikan felt a sharp pain in her heart, for she finally realized Natsume's true feelings. It took her so long to realize it, and it hurt... it hurt really badly.

Mikan decided to go home because of how she felt. As she lay in her bed, she felt tears in her eyes. "How could I be so naïve? Natsume obviously had someone he already loved and I failed to notice anything! Why am I so stupid and have to go through with this pain?" Mikan yelled, crying at the same time. " I just can't make myself let go of him...I...still...love him."

Mikan chose to go to the Mansion and see how things were. When she arrived, Only Yuu was there, the care taker of the Mansion. "Sorry Natsume-sama is out searching for Luna-san. I don't think he'll be back for a while." Yuu said apologizing. Mikan just went in the house anyway and sat on the couch in Natsume's office. She was thinking about what kind of relationship she has with Natsume now. She was sad, but angry at the same time. "Why...why me? I just don't understand anymore. I can't control my feelings and I don't know what to do." Just as she thought this, a bright light appeared in front of her. Someone was calling her name, telling her to come. She did as was she told, too confused to think at all.

Mikan was now in a palace. Huge ceilings, large entrances, complete royalty, and there in front of her was a man with long black hair.

"Hello Mikan, I am Rei or they called me Persona. I am how would you say... a friend of Natsume's." Persona said suspiciously. "Is it true that you mean a lot to Natsume?" he asked. "Would you say that you are his lover?"

"I...I guess, well...I was." Mikan said sadly. "We did everything together and shared all of our thoughts with each other, but now, I really don't know anymore, he cares for someone else now and I'm lost without him."

"Well it looks as if he has abandoned you and forgotten about you." Persona said implying. "But it does seem like he still would suffer if something were to happen to you, something serious." Persona suddenly had an evil smirk on his face.

"Wha-...what do you mean by that? Mikan asked, now scared. "I...I don't understand what you mean. Something serious...I...I don't understa-" -gasp-

A sword just pierced through her stomach. As she looked up, It was Persona, smiling. "I'm sorry, but this is going to last long for a while longer. I have to make sure you have the right wounds." he said laughing.

Mikan was in complete shock and was stunned. She panicked as Persona went in for another stab once more. With her right hand against her stomach, she tried to run, struggling. She was panting hard, running for her life. When she stopped, Persona was right behind her and slashed a part of her leg. Mikan fell to the ground and looked so frightened for she knew it was all over. Persona punched her in the face brutally. With his long nails, he slashed across her eyes, causing her to Persona grabbed her by the hair, Mikan begged for mercy, "Please. I beg of you...Please."

"Well that's too bad, all I want is for Natsume to suffer. Don't you think he deserves to, I mean, look how you ended up. He didn't care for you and caused you to get hurt like this. He doesn't love you; He just used you for his own pleasure and tossed you aside." Persona said convincingly.

Mikan thought about what Persona said and it made a lot of sense. She couldn't believe it, but he was right. She agreed with Persona. Suddenly a bright light appeared before her again. She found herself in the snow in a park, back in her town. She was bloody, with her blood staining the snow a deep red. She tried to get up, barely able to see anything with her eyes slashed.

Natsume was walking acrooss the street from where Mikan was and wondered if that was really her. She was having trouble trying to move and was just in complete pain. Natsume then realized that it was really her and shouted, "MIKAN!"

As he approached her, she noticed his voice and yelled, "STAY BACK!GET AWAY FROM ME!" She had one hand covering her eyes, with blood dripping down and another covering her stomach, with even more blood. She had trouble breathing, for she knew that she was to a point of almost dying.

Natsume was shocked to see this much blood spilled, knowing that it was Mikan's. with eyes wide open, he started, "Mikan how...what happ-"

"JUST STAY AWAY! i don't need your help! I really don't..." She faded, coughing out blood. She suddenly fainted, falling into the snow. Natsume quickly rushed to her, checking the damage. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, it was unbelievable to see her still alive. Hurrying, he carried her to the hospital, running as fast as he could.

A few hours later, Mikan was now in hospital bed, unconcious and in bandages. Natsume was at her side, holding her hand. "Oh Mikan, what happened to you... please, please, be okay." Natsume grasped her hand even more and stayed there the entire night, waiting for her waking.

It was the next morning. Mikan slightly opened her eye that was not in bandages. Natsume awoke as well and was so relieved. He stroked her hair and put his hands on her face. "I'm glad that you're alright. Just get some more rest." Mikan, did what she was told and close her eye, still too tires to talk or do anything. Natsume slightly smiled, but then reverted back to a frown. "How could this have happened? Where was she? Who gave her these bruises?" Natsume thought.

A few days later, Mikan had regained most of her strength and could kind of walk, but with a crutch. She was obviously still in pain, with bandages around her stomach, head, and leg. She thought about Natsume nd what he means to her.

It was dark and when Natsume came into her room, Mikan was gone. He suddenly panicked as he searched for all over the hospital. Then he went to the rooftop, and saw a girl with brunette hair blowing in the wind.

"Mikan, where have you been all this time? I've been searching all over for you!" Natsume said a little disapointed.

"Natsume, we need to talk." Mikan said seriously. "I don't know what to think of you anymore."

Natsume just stood there, surprised and speechless.

Mikan turned around. "I know I've known you for a long time and we've done so many things together, but...this relationship has to end. I don't think I can keep up with you Natsume; I can't take it anymore!" Mikan said straight forward. "I've had enough of this pain and it's my own fault, not yours. It was me who chose to do nothing till the last minute, me who acted upon my own self. I take full responsibility for what has happened and don't blame you at all."

"I think I understand what pain really is because I've experienced it both emotionally and physically. The truth is that I'm scared; scared of getting hurt this much again. I know that death is inevitable, but I've had enough. I'm...I'm sorry Natsume, please just let me go." Mikan said emotionally. She limped slowly past him, without stopping.

Natsume was just shocked and looked towards the night sky, with tears running down his face. He was frustrated and just said, "Mikan."

As Natsume was walking towards Mikan's hospital room, a Doctor stopped him and asked if he was related to Mikan in any way. Natsume of course said yes and heard what he had to say. "Unfortunately, this young lady Mikan is dying." Natsume just froze. "Her wounds aren't healing fast enough and look as if they are barely healing at all. It just all of a sudden stopped. She is losing more and more blood and at this rate, within a month or so she'll...die. I'm very sorry. There is nothing more we can do."

Natsume couldn't even say anything. He was dead shocked and just stare at the doctor. All he managed to say was, " I see, thank you." Instead of going to Mikan's room, he decided to go home. His head was filled with too many thoughts. He needed to think about what he should do. When Natsume got back to his house, he went into his office and sat in his chair. As he leaned back, all he could feel was guilt for what he had done. It wasn't Mikan's fault for all this happening, it was his. Just then, Ruka came into the room. "Hey Natsume, what's up?" He said cheerfully. "Not now Ruka, I'm not in the mood." Loki said seriously. "Woah, what happened this time?" Ruka said interested.

After Natsume told him the whole story, Ruka shouted, "WHAT?! Sakura's going to die?" Natsume just looked down. "It's my fault that she got into this mess. She probably encountered that damn Persona and that's why her wounds won't heal. It's my entire fault for everything." Natsume said with regret.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it? You won't just let her die, will you?" Ruka preached.

"Of course not! I would never let Mikan die!" Natsume shouted.

"Well there's only one way to save her, isn't there Natsume." Ruka said seriously.

"To make her immortal...but, she said she didn't want to see me anymore, that she wanted to end our relationship. She'll never agree to be my wife." Natsume said sadly.

"Natsume, what did you do to make her feel this way? She probably got into this mess because of how she felt about you." Ruka said seriously.

"I...I..." Natsume couldn't say anything.

" I saw you with Luna a couple of weeks ago. You guys looked as if you were back together again." Ruka said truthfully.

"Luna just showed up one morning and when I saw her, I was relieved. I guess I still had some feelings for her. But now she's missing. I don't know where she went." Natsume said honestly.

"And what about Mikan? I thought you two had something going on before that." Ruka said.

"I...I've grown to like Mikan more than a friend. She made me happy and I loved her. I was even thinking about proposing to her, but when Luna showed up..." Natsume didn't finish.

"I'm sure Mikan felt the same way for you too. Then when Luna came into the picture, I can tell that you started to ignore Mikan, which caused her to get confused. Natsume, did you just forget about her? Have you even talked to her after Luna came?" Ruka asked.

"..." was Natsume's answer, he was speechless.

"Damn it Natsume, answer me! Do you love Mikan or not?!" Ruka shouted.

"Of course I do!" Natsume said sincerely.

"Then why did you just forget about her? If you truly loved her, nothing would've made you act the way you did towards her! She'll never want to be saved by you by being your wife after all of this!"

Natsume pounded the table, frustrated at himself. "What do I do then Ruka? I do truly love her, I really do! I want to spend my entire life with her." Natsume said desperately.

"Are you sure about this Natsume? I hope you're not doing this out of pity for Mikan."

"I love Mikan! She means the world to me! I just have forgotten about my true feelings for her."

"Then what about Luna? Will you just stop searching for her?"

"I'll have Yuu to take care of it. I have forgotten that Luna is supposed to be my past. Words can't describe my love for Mikan."

"You know, trying to get Mikan back will be pretty hard. Judging by the looks of this, your chances are kind of low."

"Gods never gave up, especially not on the ones they love." Natsume said assuring. "We have to move on with our lives and stop using the past as a reason for everything. We must break through our past and make the best out of the present, to prepare the future."

**In the Hospital, Mikan's Room**

As Mikan lay on her hospital bed, she thought about what will happen to her. She knew that she'll die in a month or so because the doctor told her, but she couldn't help but feeling unfinished. She was missing something or someone and she couldn't let it go. At first she accepted death, but now it just feels wrong.

It was night and Mikan was just about to fall asleep, but all of a sudden Natsume barged in. "Mikan, I truly love you! I'm sorry for ignoring you and sorry for all of this happening. It was all my fault and please, just please forgive me! I love you, Mikan."

Mikan was surprised. "No, I can't, I'm sorry I just can't. I don't want to be a burden to you, so please, just find Luna. I know you care for her and I don't want to be in the way so please, just leave me be."

Natsume went closer to Mikan. "Mikan, I don't love Luna, I love you! I want to save you; I will never let you die!"

Shocked by this, Mikan tried to resist more. "Natsume please, I've decided that I didn't want to be you anymore. I don't need to be saved, I'm fine with dy-"

Mikan was silenced with a kiss on her lips. It was so warm. She had never felt this kind of warmth in her life.

When Natsume pulled away from her, he put his arms gently around her fragile head and body. " I will save you Mikan, by making you immortal."

Mikan was silent, still stunned from the kiss. She managed to try and resist. " I'm sorry Natsume but-"

"Mikan please! Please understand my feelings for you! I want you to marry me. That's the only other way that I can be with you forever." Natsume begged. "I'll take your pain away, physically and emotionally. I'll do whatever it takes to repay you for everything I've caused. I have realized a great deal and I will stay by your side this time, forever."

Mikan was speechless. She was so happy and relieved as well. She just smiled and grabbed his hand, finally giving in. "Okay... I love you too Natsume."

Natsume was so happy hearing her assuring voice. He knew that everything was to terms. He had forgotten how much he has missed this immortal girl. They stayed together, talking for the rest of the night.

After a few days, Mikan was discharged from the hospital because her wounds healed very fast. It seems as if the dark clouds in her heart fueled her death, but now that she is happy, the clouds have dissapeared. Once they reached Natsume's Mansion, Natsume picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. He carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed.

"Hey Natsume, aren't I immortal now since you kissed me?" Mikan asked curious.

"Kissing you was just half of it. I still need to do more to make you full immortal and my wife." Natsume said mischievously with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Natsume got onto the bed and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He went to Mikan and started to kiss her, while slowly taking her clothes off. " I hope this will account for all of my wrong doings." He said smiling.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**Okay I'm done.. I hope you 'll liked it and I'm so sorry if Natsume is a little OOC here oh! and Please don't forgot to write your review and pls tell me if I will make it a chapter or it will remain as this.. ^_^ If you vote for chapters I will add the beginning of their meeting.. hehehe :) so pls. help me to decide Min'na-san! Arigatou and Happy Birthday for me and to OUR **_**Natsume Hyuuga **_**夏目 棗****:) We love you Natsume-sama! hehehehe! **

**- Min'na-san please don't forget to vote and to write your reviews and don't hesitate to give me your opinions, suggestions, questions if you're confused about my story.. JA! =) **

**~ To-TheBeautiful-Seraphim **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
